


Riley's Redemption

by RoseDragon529



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Canon deviation, Canon/OC - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mortimer is an awful person, Slow-ish burn, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: Title is a work in progress, expect slow updatesRiley Ruckus has been living under Mortimer's thumb for her entire life. After Scout's escape she finally gets the courage to escape herself. What will she find out there in the world?(OC x canon, canon deviation, slow-ish burn, enemies to friends to lovers)
Relationships: Riley Ruckus/OC, Will add more as they show up - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Freedom

Riley Ruckus looked up at the night sky, breathing a sigh of relief. Finally, after all those years, she was finally free. As she sat on Rosco's back she got nervous that they were still being watched. She leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"Rosco, we have to run far so that he won't find us, even with the car."

Rosco nodded in the way only a giant dog can do, and started to run, Riley holding onto his collar. They were still running as dawn broke and well into the next day, slowing only when the buildings came closer together and stopping only when the buildings came too close for comfort. They ducked into an alleyway, and rested there for a few hours. 

Riley stared up at the sky as it slowly got clouded and darker. She knew that this meant it would rain soon, and while she was confident she'd be fine in the rain she wasn't so sure about Rosco. She quickly developed a plan and turned to Rosco to tell him.

"Rosco, we should take over a human place, scare them so they dare not show their face. I'll pretend that I am lifeless, then when I'm taken you follow us."

Rosco gave a low ruff of uncertainty. Riley rolled her eyes slightly as the first drops of rain started to fall.

"Come on Rosco, we'll be fine, have some faith in this plan of mine. If things go bad we can each hold our own, and this could lead to a better place to call home."

Rosco gave a slightly louder yip and laid down near the back of the alley, behind old rubbish to hide. Riley, seeing that she had convinced him, went to the front of the alley near the sidewalk, and laid there motionless in the hopes of baiting a human into picking her up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jane Kendricks was in a rush to get back to her car before the rain got any worse. She had just been at the hospital visiting her friend, Alex, who'd been missing for a couple days before turning back up with their mouth sewn shut and clutching a one-armed handpuppet.

That had been a week ago, and the hospital released them that day, so that was when Jane and her friends met up to help out Alex. Jane thought to herself about the strange story Alex told them about what happened, and what they'd have done had they brought their bat to that old studio.

Jane looked to see how far she was to her car, before spotting something unusual at the edge of an alleyway. She slowed from a run to a walk, stopping and kneeling down to get a better look at what had caught her eye. 

'Is that...? No, there's no possible way. Nuh uh.'

But despite what her inner monologue told her, the proof was in front of her eyes. The wooden figure of Riley Ruckus lay there on the pavement. Jane poked her cautiously with her shoe, but upon there being no movement she shrugged and picked her up.

'Well, this is interesting. I'll have to call Alex tomorrow or so to tell them. I better take her with me so no unsuspecting person picks her up and gets hurt.'

Jane thought to herself as she swiftly made her way to her car, placing Riley in the backseat as she got in front. Jane was so focused on getting home that she missed the puppet getting up and looking out the back window. She also missed the giant dog following discreetly after her car.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our 2 leading ladies meet

Jane breathed a slight sigh of relief as she pulled up to her parking space. 'Almost home,' she thought to herself, gathering everything she needed and getting out of the car. As she started heading up the sidewalk, she stopped, glancing at the backseat. The motionless figure of Riley Ruckus lay there, and after a few moments' hesitation, Jane picked her up. "I better not leave her alone, she might steal my car or something" she joked quietly to herself as she held the wooden puppet under her arm. The puppet in question, for her part, gave no reaction.

Jane continued into the apartment building, just barely avoiding some of her neighbors as she went up to her sixth floor apartment, locking the door behind her and dropping on the couch with a big sigh of relief. 

"Whew... Home at last..." 

Jane trailed off as she remembered what, or rather who, now sit on the couch next to her. Glancing to the side she kept an eye on Riley as she carefully got up and went to her bedroom. She dropped to the floor inside, resting her head on her knees.

"What am I doing? This is dangerous! She's dangerous! I should call Alex, maybe they'll know what to do."

Jane sighed again, pulling out her phone and about to go to her contacts, but stopped upon seeing a framed poster on her wall. It was an old poster of Riley, Jane had it since she was a little girl and brought it when she moved out into her apartment. Riley had always been her favorite, 'would I have picked the puppet up if it was anyone else? Nick, Daisy, Mortimer? Would I have left it there for anyone to find?' Jane wondered to herself as she took the frame off her wall and pushed it under her bed, 'no more happy memories to associate with that show I guess. I'll probably think of what happened to Alex every time I think of it no-'

She heard a crash from the living room, abruptly bringing her out of her thoughts. Phone in hand, she carefully approached the door, opening it and peaking out....

*~~*~~*

Riley could hardly believe it. The human had left her alone! Perfect! She got up and looked around, quickly getting her bearings. She remembered seeing a fire escape on the outside, and made her way over to the corresponding window, taking care to not make any noise. She looked down, seeing that Rosco had successfully followed her here and kept himself hidden. She pulled a dog whistle out of her pocket- one of the few things she was able to carry on her without seeming suspicious- and blew a quick signal, showing which window she was at. She watched nervously as he made his way up the fire escape, glancing back periodically to make sure the human wasn't coming back too soon. 

Quickly but carefully, Rosco had made his way up the fire escape, but then Riley discovered a problem she hadn't previously considered: he couldn't quite fit in the window. It was a large window, obviously meant for a human to go through in case of an emergency, but just a bit too small for the large dog to fit through. Making her way around her now very stuck dog, she saw that if he was able to squeeze, or if he had hep, he could make it in. 

So Riley leaned out the window to maneuver her dog inside. Maybe if one of his back legs needed to squeeze in, then his whole back half would fit inside. As she was trying to pick the leg up so it could fold up and fit, her sleeve got caught on a part of the window, where the glass met the sill, causing her to get stuck as well. Whining, Rosco started to paw at the inside, trying to pull himself through, but accidentally knocking over a lamp on a nearby small table, causing a crash.

Riley hurriedly leaned back in, hoping the human hasn't heard, looking back at where the human had disappeared to and freezing up when she saw that the human had come back in and had seen them both stuck. Trapped. Helpless.

Jane froze. There was Riley Ruckus and Rosco, stuck in her window! A long moment of silence occurred, neither human or puppet daring to breathe, before finally Jane spoke up.

"The- the window's kinda tricky sometimes. Always gets stuck. Would you like me to help?"

'What am I doing?! This is a murder puppet and her giant murder dog! I shouldn't be helping I should be calling someone! They're stuck! I-'

"That... That is something we'd appreciate. If you could help us out, that'd be great."

Ok so the murder puppet was accepting her help. Jane couldn't take back her offer, who knows what Riley could do when she's mad. Jane internally grimaced, thinking of the story she'd heard from Alex, as she cautiously made her way over to the window, keeping an eye on Rosco's many sharp teeth. Holding onto the window and the sleeve of Riley's lab coat, she began to use her powers to adjust the shape of the window, just enough that Rosco could fit in but hopefully not enough that Riley would notice.

Riley felt the window shifting underneath her and realized that the human had powers! The only humans with powers she had ever encountered had already gone through the first part of becoming hosts by the time she got to them. Riley froze up, but hoped the human wouldn't notice. She'd have to be careful, keep her guard up. Who knows what a power-using human could do when they're mad.

After shifting the window Jane stepped back, allowing Riley and Rosco to come in fully. They stared at each other for a few tense moments, neither daring to look away, until Riley spoke up, sitting on one end of the couch with Rosco laying on the ground next to her.

"Thank you. That didn't go according to plan. My name is Riley Ruckus. I'm assuming you're a fan?"

Jane sat down, confused momentarily before realising that Riley must be trying to trick her! She doesn't know she knew about the host thing! Quickly standing back up, she pointed an accusatory finger at Riley.

"Don't try to trick me puppet! Yeah I've heard of you, I've heard of how you tried to kill my friend by making them into a host!"

Riley leaned back, shocked. She had been hoping to use her Plan B of seeming harmless if her Plan A of using Rosco to forcefully get a place to stay failed. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the ground.

"Fine. You know my past. But that host is my last! I ran away from that place to find peace, or some shelter, at least. But you seemed like you were opening your doors, you know my name, what is yours?"

Jane paused, sitting back down. It was kinda true, she had brought Riley into her apartment completely willingly, as well as just helped her out with the window. Maybe she was telling the truth about the other things as well? Jane sighed, looking back at Riley.

"Look... I'll give you a chance. You can stay here, sleep on the couch or whatever. Just... Behave yourself. Don't turn me into a host, don't turn any of my neighbors into hosts, don't let your dog run wild. And don't murder me in my sleep. Or at all. Or anyone else. No murder. Got it?"

Riley looked up at the human, stunned that she was going to let her stay even after knowing what she's done. 'Then again,' she thought, thinking back to the only host that had ever escaped, 'she doesn't know everything.'

"Deal," she said, holding out her hand to shake, "it's nice to meet you, I hope you'll say the same. But I didn't catch your name?"

"My name is Jane. Jane Kendricks." Jane said, shaking Riley's hand. She was momentarily stunned by how smooth and warm the wood was, before snapping herself out of it and drawing her hand back. "And I hope I can say it was nice to meet you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this world most humans have powers. Jane's power is Matter Manipulation.


End file.
